Bibi Mainaghi
Beatrice "Bibi" Mainaghi (died 1993) was an Italian businesswoman who was the majority shareholder of her father Michele Mainaghi's company after his 1992 suicide during the Tangentopoli scandal. She died of an apparent drug overdose in 1993. Biography Beatrice Mainaghi was the daughter of wealthy Milan industrialist Michele Mainaghi, and she was the sister of Zeno Mainaghi. Better known as "Bibi", she led a rebellious life as a young woman, doing heroin, cocaine, and other drugs, as well as listening to death metal music. She always wanted a bigger role in the family business, and she finally received this role in 1992, although under tragic circumstances: her father hanged himself after being sentenced to house arrest due to his role in the Tangentopoli corruption scandal. Bibi Mainaghi was left with the majority of his shares, and she also became president of his company. Mainaghi had a long-lasting affair with policeman Luca Pastore, who had been infected with HIV from tainted blood sold by her father's company. The affair began before Bibi discovered Pastore's occupation, and Pastore was able to steal incriminating documents from the Mainaghi mansion while spending time with Bibi. She discovered that he was a policeman only after he showed up to take part in her father's arrest, and they temporarily broke off the relationship. After her father's suicide, Pastore told Mainaghi about his reasons for his revenge quest against Michele Mainaghi, and Bibi Mainaghi, although originally unwilling to forgive Pastore for his role in her father's death, decided to help him with uncovering her father's corruption in order to clear the company's name. This led to the mafioso Luigi Brancato and Mainaghi's lawyer threatening her into abandoning an interview about her father's crimes, instead defending her father as a "martyr" at the hands of "politicized judges". Mainaghi soon became corrupt like her father, threatening her Swiss banker into laundering ₤3 billion of the company's money after mentioning her Mafia links. Pastore briefly reignited their relationship in order to plant a bug under Mainaghi's table, recording his conversations with her, as well as her other interactions, in order to find incriminating evidence. She also started a relationship with Publitalia '80 businessman Leonardo Notte. Later, she discovered the bug, and, knowing that the Mani Pulite investigaros were listening to her, she ordered for the Lemures blood packets to be burnt, keeping them out of circulation. This ensured that she was not tried or convicted of any crime, and that she survived the corruption arrests. Death In 1993, Mainaghi discovered from her father's old friend Antonino Del Re that her father had been murdered by Brancato, who had him killed to prevent him from testifying against the Sicilian Mafia. Mainaghi swore vengeance, and she met with Pastore, asking for her and her brother to be put under police protection before they could meet with prosecutor Antonio di Pietro to testify against Brancato. However, Brancato's men got a hold of Bibi Mainaghi before she could meet with Pastore and fatally injected her with drugs, making her death appear to be a drug overdose. Zeno Mainaghi then took over the company, running it as Brancato's pawn. Category:1993 deaths Category:Italian businesswomen Category:Italians Category:Businesswomen Category:Catholics Category:Killed